


Welcome Home Domine

by Sistermine



Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since returning to Calleva, Marcus is considered an eligible bachelor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Domine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbeta-ed early fanfic.
> 
> Originally posted summer 2011 at LJ's [the_eagle_kink,](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=1102320#t1102320) inspired by an anon prompt:  
>  _So there's that lovely moment in the movie where Marcus has just freed Esca and is sending him off to get help, and Marcus hands Esca his father's knife and Esca just hangs onto his hand for a while, and then they sincerely look like they're about to kiss but (obviously) they don't.  
>  I want to see a similar emotionally charged moment set post-movie, but this time they do kiss. It can be for whatever reason, but something epic. Either they're in another possibly-about-to-die situation, or one of them has been traveling and they've been separated for awhile, or whatever you want. Just something where they have that moment of connection, realizing what they mean to each other, and then a truly epic first kiss. Bonus points for referencing the earlier scene and one or both admitting they were thinking about it then, too. Vague and shmoopy prompt is vague and shmoopy, but hopefully I'm not the only one who wants to see this. :D_

  
Esca  
  
It was definitely a horse on the morning road, distantly cresting the further ridge. Strange time for someone to be coming from the east. Nearest settlement to theirs was half a day's riding.  
  
Esca strode through the dew-laden bilberry bushes at the edge of the copse, up to the top of their ridge. He loved coming up here in the early mornings, when the farm's routine allowed. It was peaceful, and let him indulge his memories of a more northerly countryside, before the verge-clearings and the proper roads made their mark.  
  
He wasn't melancholy. He was happy here: a home with his Roman friend; a blending of styles that he knew he'd influenced. Isn't that what anyone wanted from life? A bit of adventure and then a settling down, the good life. Respected and, yes, admired; good companionship and true friends, and, perhaps, a chance at family, at love.  
  
Yes, well, that might be the problem.  
  
They were older now. The farm was stable and strong, and could easily cope with feeding children, a wife. Wives even. Both of them could live here, have families and thrive. He wasn't sure why Marcus had put it off this long – he was eminently eligible.  
  
He'd made it clear that Esca could remain here for his whole life, and he'd given Esca free rein over parts of the enterprise. They'd formed a partnership that suited both their talents and was running smoothly; the way was clear for the next stage of Marcus's life, and friends were pushing suitable young women under his nose, even one or two Esca's way. He too was sufficiently admired to be a catch in some circles.  
  
His heart caught a little at the prospect. It was supposed to be a good thing, not a chore to be contemplated like pond-clearing.  
  
He turned his mind aside in the familiar way, and wondered if Sassticca would have breakfast ready when he returned. He'd check the hare traps on the way back, give her more time to be ready.  
  
Marcus  
  
Marcus urged Northstar on.  
  
Now that the settlement was in sight he felt even more bone-weary than before. He felt a brief twinge of guilt at treating the horse in this way. Esca was going to have his hide for this if he ever found out the details, but he had been careful with the horse, and it was well-fed if not rested.  
  
He yearned to be home even more now he was close. The interminable talking and haggling and the endless politics had been strangling him, and he'd only been there a week. What had seemed like a good prospect on the way now seemed like a potential prison, years of jockeying and smoothing as he tried to move up the ladder, trapped in layers of debt and counter-debt, keeping his masters sweet and his inferiors sweeter.  
  
He had to find a way to get out of this one diplomatically. Of course there were no formal, or even informal, arrangements as yet, but the fact that he'd gone to meet the potential in-laws, even without the words spoken, created certain...expectations. The cover story would have to be heavily embroidered to save face on both sides, but he seriously, seriously, could not go back there again, despite the beauty of the young lady in question, and the hints of life in her mostly-demure eyes.  
  
Give him the simple life here on the farm - where he and Esca had managed to create harmony - and others' expectations of their hero could go hang. He'd take a local girl as a wife if it was really necessary. That should please the neighbours, and she wouldn't be disappointed at being dragged out to the countryside because her husband preferred it to town, and wanted to spend his time doing things on the farm with Esca rather than gossiping and networking.  
  
Hmm. He swallowed that thought before it got any further.  
  
Thinking of Esca, Esca was going to be so mad at him. He sometimes thought that Esca too missed the days when they'd travelled north. Esca seemed happy on the farm, but occasionally would go and stand at the top of the hill, staring north. Perhaps they both missed the adventures.  
  
Well, Marcus had had an adventure of his own. It had been a foolish thing to do, riding off at dawn and making a leisurely two and a half day journey in one and a bit. Even more so, riding in the evening through the woods and sleeping by himself, only Northstar for company.  
  
When he had been robbed, he'd almost laughed, it was so predictable. The scrawny youth hadn't ever really had a chance from the moment he'd tried to touch Northstar; Marcus, despite the rich-farmer appearance, was trained, and angry, and the boy had fled from his grip as soon as he'd had the opening. He hadn't got away with anything.  
  
Marcus hadn't actually wanted to hurt him, or if he was honest, to have the hassle of apprehending him, but he'd torn Marcus's clothes in the scuffle, hands pulling at his neckline. It meant he was going to be questioned, and Marcus wouldn't put it past Esca to be able to interrogate the horse too.  
  
He pulled his top layer of clothing off now that the sun was higher, and folded it in front of him over the horse's back: perhaps they wouldn't notice. Sassticca should have something good for breakfast even if they weren't expecting him back yet. The horse seemed to know where she was now, and moved with fresh legs.  
  
Esca  
  
Esca jumped across the shallow stream and climbed the bank's steeper side, thinking of nothing but breakfast as he climbed the wall into the yard rather than walk the extra distance round. He was startled when he dropped down the other side to see the horse and rider, silhouetted, coming towards him, and it took several seconds to recognise them.  
  
“Marcus!” He felt a leap of joy and surprise, and strode across to meet them. “What are you doing back so soon?” He looked up at Marcus and a thread of worry crept in as he noticed pale skin, dark eyes, and scratches on his neck, standing out in the slanting sunlight.  
  
Marcus however beamed at him, “I'm so glad to be back. The market was splendid, but you have no idea how tedious it is to be surrounded by politicians all wanting to check out your credentials and win you over.” Esca patted Northstar's head and took the bridle to lead them towards the stables, as Marcus went on, “I just couldn't stay there another day”.  
  
Esca had an odd sense, almost of performance, but Marcus could be quite stilted sometimes until he warmed up. Esca said, smiling back at him, “Clearly, since you're a day early. And how come you're strolling in at this time of the morning?”  
  
Marcus laughed. “I thought I'd save the inn money and camp out under the stars; re-live old times”.  
  
Esca's heart bumped a little in his chest as he looked where they were going. “And how was it, without me to watch your back?”  
  
They'd reached the stable yard, and Esca turned again as Marcus confessed, “Not so nice without you.”  
  
Esca reached up to give Marcus a hand getting off the horse, but Marcus was already dismounting. However, he stumbled as his feet hit the ground, and Esca moved forwards to steady him, hands on his waist. Marcus, unbalanced and grimacing, leant forwards onto him and put an arm out, grabbing Esca's shoulder. They caught each others' eyes, and there was a moment's pause, then Esca's eyes were snagged by the scratches and the tear at Marcus's neck. Instinctively, his hand went to touch the skin, gently stroking. Marcus stilled completely, dropping his eyes. Esca said quietly, “What happened to you?”  
  
Marcus raised brown eyes up to his again, his expression an odd mix of bravery and sheepishness. “I...” he started. Esca found that his hand had smoothed towards the back of Marcus's neck, thumb still gently rubbing near the scratches along Marcus's collar bones. “You weren't there”, Marcus was almost whispering. Esca looked in his eyes, and saw fear and hope, and was instantly back in the river, memory flooding his senses so much he shivered.  
  
Marcus  
  
Marcus looked into Esca's eyes, and felt a surge of giddy longing sweep over him. This was home, this man was his home. He'd known it inside himself all along; a certain knowledge that he could trust Esca with his life: it had crystallised in that Caledonian river when he'd known that Esca loved him, that he could trust Esca with his heart. He'd called it friendship, and thought the strength of the bond was the shared life-debts. Now he recognised the feelings that threatened to burst out of him as he looked at Esca. He didn't even feel the need to be brave – it was all suddenly so clear.  
  
He leant forward and touched his lips to his friend's briefly. Esca breathed out abruptly through his nose, and in again, audibly, shoulders dropping then chest heaving as he stepped into Marcus's space, tightening his grip around Marcus's waist and pulling his head forwards to kiss him again. Their lips met, and moved together, firm and wettened, delicious. Marcus felt a deep flush run up his face as he moved his hand up into Esca's feathery hair, longer now, and so satisfying to take a hold of and pull. He felt Esca's mouth opening wider and his tongue slid into Marcus's mouth; Marcus opened his own mouth, letting Esca in, greedily wanting to be filled by him. His cock filled in reaction, and his chest swelled, overwhelmed.  
  
Esca was holding him so firmly, and he heard moaning as he tangled his own tongue into Esca's mouth, tasting him, eating each other. He could feel Esca pressing up against him now, pressing him back against the horse, Esca's whole body undulating against Marcus, and his hands moving behind to take his buttocks as he pulled them together. Marcus felt his breathing rate go up as he widened his stance, still kissing wildly, whimpering, wanting more of this.  
  
Dimly, he heard a door open across the yard, behind Northstar.  
  
Esca jerked, took a step away from him as they broke apart, a good distance between them by the time the farmhand came across the yard and round the horse to tell them breakfast was ready.  
  
As the man moved on, Esca looked at him, and Marcus clutched at his heart. “I thought I would die of shock then”. Esca suddenly started to laugh, and Marcus found himself helpless but to join in. He couldn't stop, and Esca had got hiccoughs, and each time they tried to stop, one of them would begin again. Finally, Esca took his hand, and smiled at him, lifting his knuckles to his lips. Marcus said “Was that... I want... I want to do that again. Somewhere more private. After breakfast”.  
  
Esca grinned. “Yes. I want that too. After breakfast. And after you tell me what happened to you.”


End file.
